Harry Potter and the Frozen Heart
by Demiser of D
Summary: 100 years after the events of Frozen, Elsa is frozen in time. Watching everything she loves fade away, she returns to her frozen tower and finds herself thrown into another world entirely. Now can Elsa and Harry Potter work together to save the world and warm a frozen heart? OotP era HP.
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me one day. Don't blame me, blame my muse.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly midnight when High Queen Anna of Arendelle died. All her family had gathered around her earlier in the day, but all of them had been sent away, now. Only Princess Elsa, Warden of Arendelle, remained.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered, smiling as her silver haired sister swept in to offer her a drink of cool water.

"Hush," Elsa said softly, "Rest. You need to conserve your strength."

The High Queen snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "Have you ever noticed? Our hair matches now."

Elsa reached down and stroked her sister's silver hair back gently, "You're still far more beautiful than I could ever be."

Her sister laughed quietly, "Liar." She lay back and took several deep, straining breaths; even laughing was very tiring for her now.

"Rest, sister," Elsa said, worried, "What will your grandchildren say if they heard your were staying up later than them?"

"Cheer, I suspect," Anna wheezed softly, "Like I'd expect them to." She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath, "Elsa, I need to talk to you. This could be the last time..."

Elsa shook her head rapidly, "Don't speak like that, Anna! You'll be fine, it's just a little fever. You'll get better!" she said, almost desperately.

Queen Anna smiled faintly, "No, I think not." She took another deep breath, "I've been waiting for this moment. I knew it would come soon enough. After Kristoff died..." she faded, and her eyes moistened slightly, but she smiled reminiscently at the memory of her longtime husband. "It was only a matter of time before I joined him."

"Don't talk like that, Anna, " Elsa pleaded, eyes beginning to tear up, "You can't-"

"Shhh..." Anna said, cutting her sister off. "No tears. Not now." She paused, taking another deep breath, "Bring me the mirror? The big one? I want to show you something."

Instead, Elsa willed her powers into being; an instant later, a mirrored piece of ice hovered at the foot of the bed, and Anna gasped slightly in wonder.

"A hundred years, and your powers never cease to amaze me," she whispered.

A hundred years? Had it really been that long? Elsa gazed into the mirror; Anna lay in the bed, deep wrinkles covering her aged face, her white hair around her head like a frizzy halo. Beside her...sat Elsa. Frozen. Unchanged, even now, a hundred years after the Great Thaw.

"Yes," Anna said, almost seeming to read her mind like she so often did, "Why have I aged while you remain unchanged? Perhaps it is because the world truly is unfair, after all."

Elsa's gaze jumped to Anna, startled; was her sister jealous of her powers? No, it couldn't be. "You have no idea what a burden these powers have been!" Elsa started, before being cut off again.

"Shhhh," Anna said again, "Not unfair for me. Unfair for you." She smiled sadly, "Do you think I haven't seen it on your face? The sadness as everyone you knew aged and died while only you remained the same? To watch that happen...it is a terrible curse. One I am afraid that I am unable to lift, despite the best efforts of all my scholars. Not even the Troll King could do it, despite all my pleading."

"Anna," Elsa said, frowning.

Anna waved off her complaint with a tiny movement of her withered hand, "Yes, Yes, I know how you feel about the Troll King. Perhaps one day you will see how his words turned out for the best." She sighed, "But that is not why you are here."

She closed her eyes again, and took another deep breath. "You are here," she said, opening her eyes and fixing them on her sister, "Because you deserve better. You do not deserve to be forced to watch over a kingdom that you no longer claim as your own. You do not deserve the feelings the people have for you. How could they fear you? You're cute as a snowman."

Elsa smiled faintly. If only Olaf were still here to cheer her up.

Anna took a deep, bracing breath, "So that is why I called you here. I do not want you to stay here, when I...am done. I want you to move on. You will find your happily ever after someday, sister." She looked earnestly into her sister's eyes, "I just know it. And when you do, the whole world will rejoice along with you. You don't deserve any less. Promise me, Elsa; promise me you'll try to be happy when I'm gone."

Tears were running down Elsa's face as she nodded. "I...I promise." She said quietly.

Anna smiled faintly, "Good. I know you'll be happy again, one day. Tell me about it...when we meet again."

She let out a last breath, and finally High Queen Anna, Beloved Ruler of Arendelle, was no more.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, "Anna, you can't leave me." Tears dripped onto her dress, unheeded, "You can't leave me all alone. Please. Anna, no...no..."

* * *

The next day, Elsa found herself in the Royal Library. Somehow she had made her way there. She had no memory of walking here, and the door lay in frozen shards on the floor, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. She was alone.

So deep was she in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the door open and close, nor notice the quiet footsteps approaching, until a small pair of hands wrapped around her from behind.

"Louna?" Elsa said, looking back in dull surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled dreamily, "The undergnomes told me you would be here, auntie, so I came too."

Elsa stared at the girl in consternation. While everyone else in the castle looked at her with fear or, at best, respect, Louna had never shown either. Perhaps that was why people always said there was something a little wrong with the girl.

Elsa smiled faintly, reaching out to pull an errant strand of the girl's white-blonde hair, almost as white as her own, behind her ear. It reminded her of Anna...she shook her head slightly, "There's no such thing as gnomes, Louna. Trolls yes, Gnomes no."

Louna frowned, "I don't like trolls. They act all nice and then they go all tricksy. The Troll King, he's the worst."

Elsa coughed half a laugh at that. It was true, to some extent; if the Troll King had been a bit more clear about what he'd told her and Anna, none of her childhood would have happened. After that incident, the Trolls hadn't been seen publicly in nearly a hundred years.

Suddenly Louna tightened her grip around her waist, a tiny furrow appearing on her brow, "You're going away," she said, sadly, "Far away. And I won't see you for days and days."

Elsa wasn't surprised; Louna always seemed to know more than she let on, even about things she had to rightful way of knowing. "You can come and visit me whenever you like," Elsa said consolingly, "I'll only be a mountain away. And if you ever have a problem, just whisper it to the statue of Olaf and I'll hear it."

Louna's face perked up at this, and she smiled and nodded. "Well, you'd better get moving, then," she said, releasing the Snow Queen, "You wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned about and walked out the door, leaving Elsa behind with a bemused expression on her face. Louna was like that; always strange to be around, but always new, and always interesting. Shrugging, Elsa stood, her decision made. Louna was right; it wouldn't do to keep her subjects waiting.

* * *

High Queen Elsa walked out onto the castle balcony, high above her subjects below, and instantly the noise of the crowd subsided. All eyes fixed on her, as they waited to hear what the new monarch of Arendelle would say.

"People of Arendelle!" Elsa proclaimed, letting her voice echo from every surface that she controlled in the kingdom; every piece of enchanted ice, every magical fountain, every bit of snow within 200 miles abruptly surrendered itself to her control and echoed with her voice. "Many of you assume that I have come to lay claim to the Throne of Arendelle, as is my right. That assumption could not be further from the truth. Instead the time has come for me to, once again, Abdicate. I never wanted to be queen, and it is not right that our kingdom should have a timeless ruler. Anna and Kristoff, may the spirits bless their souls, led this country far better than I ever could. And so will their daughter, _Queen_ Olivia the First. As for me? I will retire to my kingdom atop the icy peaks, and watch over our fair kingdom from afar. If ever there is a time when trouble disturbs our peaceful kingdom, call on my name and I shall answer."

Elsa looked down at her arrayed subjects; there were no shouts of joy or cheers, but no tears either. The crowd was eerily silent. The penalties of having a leader so much more powerful than her people, she supposed. With a sigh, she continued, "In my time as Princess and Warden of Arendelle, we have faced good times and bad. I ask only that when you write histories of this time, you remember both. Long Live Arendelle!"

With a flick of her wrist, enchanted ice formed beneath her feet, and a moment later she was aloft, her magic bearing her through the air, leaving the silent crowds behind. Her old palace. She had not been there in a hundred years, but she knew it still stood there, silent and cold, as if it were waiting for something. When she had once gone there, it had been with feelings of liberation, of freedom and, for the first time in many years, happiness. How ironic that now, on her first return since the Great Thaw, she should feel exactly the opposite.

* * *

Elsa gently lowered herself to the balcony of her old Ice Castle and stared, impassively into its dark confines. It was just like she remembered it; dark and cold. Perfect. She made it three steps before she collapsed to her knees, tears slowly working their way down her face. She could still remember Anna's face, crystal clear, the day she had come here to bring her home. Remembering that youthful face, she could almost imagine...she could almost imagine that she wasn't gone. Suddenly a sob wreaked her body, and she slowly fell to the ground, curling up on herself as powerful sobs overwhelmed her.

"It isn't fair," she managed through sobs. Why did Anna get to move on while she waited here, alone? "It just isn't fair..."

She closed her eyes and tightened into a ball, shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks unabated. In villages throughout Arendelle, Rainclouds suddenly sprung up, leaking miserable tears across the entire countryside. All of Arendelle wept for its lost queen.

Suddenly, a tremendous thundering shook the castle, echoing all the way down to its foundations. Then again, and a third time. Then it stopped. Elsa, distracted for a moment from her tears, wiped her face and looked around; had she accidentally caused an avalanche again? She hoped not, they caused a terrible mess.

Again, a thundering boom swept through the castle, then another, and a third. It seemed to be coming from...the door?

Elsa slowly crawled to her feet and straightened her features as much as she could. Whoever was disturbing her had better have a _damn_ good reason, she thought darkly as she stalked towards the door, throwing it open...to find nobody there. She looked around, startled, before she heard a quiet *_ahem* _from below. Looking down, she suddenly found herself looking into the eyes of the last person she had ever expected to see here. The Troll King.

Heart still pumping irregularly from suppressed tears, she reacted instantly. "You," she snarled, drawing a clawed hand through the air and summoning a giant icy hand from the floor of her palace, seizing the diminutive king in its grasp and lifting him ten feet into the air, "How _dare_ you come here after what you did!"

He, however, remained perfectly calm; "I told you the truth; no more."

"Only enough to make everything worse!" She said, "If it weren't for your stupid warning about fear and for erasing Anna's memories of my powers, none of that would have happened!"

The troll king chuckled quietly, "But what kind of story would that be?"

Elsa stared at the Troll King disbelievingly, "Story? _Story?_ You think this is some sort of tale that you can read to your children at night? Those are people! Anna and I are people!" She froze, and slowly sagged, "Were people."

The icy hand sagged with her, releasing the Troll king onto the ground; he approached the Ice Queen without fear. "In my role as King of my people, I have been gifted with a certain insight into the nature of the world. This world, like many others, exists for the sake of the story. Do you remember, shortly before the Great Thaw, the story of Flynn Rider and Rapunzel?"

Elsa stared the ground, unseeing, until the Troll king reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "What?" She demanded.

The Troll king smiled lopsidedly, "It doesn't matter, I suppose. But True Love always rewards those who bear its burden, in one way or another. Every way it tried to repay you has been ruined; first by war, then by fear, and now by loss." he shook his head sadly, "It was meant to turn out better. Your powers were supposed to frighten the other nations into peace for long enough for it to become permanent."

Elsa smiled bitterly, "They did that. I just had to be a bit more...enthusiastic about it."

"Indeed," the Troll king said, "Thus negating the boon. And that led to the fear, and now the power it would take to bring you your happily ever after is higher than ever. But the debt must still be paid. So I am here to offer you...an option."

Elsa's mind went blank. The Troll king, offering something to her? His magic was some of the most powerful in the world. Even she would be wary of fighting him. But offering her a gift, of his own free will? Such a thing could shift the balance of the world. It could change everything. It could...

"Anna!" She said, not having to think about it for more than an instant, "I want Anna back!"

The Troll king's face dropped, "Alas, you ask for the one thing I cannot grant you. Anna is beyond anyone's reach, aside from death herself, and she does not play favorites." he shook his head, "No, I offer you something different. Something no-one in this world has ever had quite the same. I offer you...a new start."

Elsa blinked, "A new start? What do you mean?"

The troll stood and walked to the door, gazing out on the mountains far away, "Here, you have brought the happily ever after. The kingdoms live in peace, thanks to you. The last monsters sleep their eternal sleep deep in their caves, the last wars have already been fought. But Elsewhere..." he turned, a small smile on his face, "Elsewhere, there are still stories being written. Still monsters to fight, still happily ever after's to be won. And I can bring you there. If you will it."

Elsa's mind drifted back to her life; would she really like to live any of that over again? The darkness, the fear, the misunderstanding?

Suddenly, Anna's smile broke through the darkness like a searchlight, and Elsa's heart seemed to burn bright. It was all worth it, she decided, every bit of darkness was worth the fight, if only for those moments of joy in between.

But there was still her kingdom to consider. Still the rival nations, never quite satisfied by the Queen's Peace. "If..." she started, but her voice caught in her throat and didn't come out; she coughed before continuing, "...I accept-"

The Troll king responded instantly. "You will not regret this decision!" He said, raising his hands into the air, "_Rumpere claustra esse, aperire ostium unum ad alterum saeculum pertinet, lapsus re commoveri!"_

"Wait!" Elsa called out, "I wasn't-"

A swirling portal appeared around her, and an instant later she was gone.

Slowly the snow settled, and the Troll king nodded, "I know, my dear. I know. Fear not, I shall watch over it in your stead while you are away."

Turning around, he made his slow way to the door. It was a long walk back to the Troll Valley.

* * *

Colors and feelings washed over Elsa like a tide, filling her with sensations and tastes she had never experienced before. She watched a dozen worlds slide before her; in one, a great blazing eyes gazed down on an army of humans before a great black wall. Suddenly it shifted to look at her, and then it was gone. In another, a great monster with tentacles covering its face reared from the ocean. It's gaze latched onto her, and in a flash it was gone. And then, as suddenly as she had begun, she found herself in a very strange room. Lights of all sorts blinked on the walls and panels, and a window gazing into the night sky was directly in front of her. Empty seats were all around the room, as well as once larger empty seat, directly in the middle.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, an ordinary looking man appeared in the seat. "Well, well, well," he said, with a quirky grin, "What have we here? The Troll King is meddling in the multiverse again? He's been a naughty, naughty boy."

Elsa growled, reaching out with her powers; an instant later, the man was enshrouded in ice, several razorsharp spears held a hair from his throat. "Who are you?" Elsa demanded, "Where am I?"

"Well that's not very nice," the man said with a pout. A flash of light, and suddenly he was standing next to her. "You ruined my chair!" He complained, "How rude. For a royal you certainly aren't acting very politic. Even a Klingon could do better."

"I'm not in a very good mood," Elsa growled, spinning to enshroud the man in ice, but when she finished spinning, he was gone. Then he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Over here," he said. She spun again, only to find him sitting in the chair again, the ice gone as if it had never been there. "You may call me Q. Everyone else does, anyway. As for where you are...I find that _why_ you are is much more interesting, don't you think?"

Elsa considered trying to hold him in ice again, but decided against it. She could always attack him later, if he proved to be uncooperative. Instead she just glared at the man expectantly. He pouted in return.

"Aww, of course you had to go and spoil my fun. Oh well, I guess I'm spoiling the Troll King's fun, so we can call it even. You see, your friend the Troll King wanted to send you to a world that was much like his. Yours. But I find that to be _much _too boring, don't you? I think you'd fare much better in a world a bit...darker." He grinned darkly, "Yes, lets see how you can do in a world spiraling towards its own destruction, hmm?" He held up his hands, fingers poised to snap, "Don't forget! I'll be watching with _great _interest."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly everything was white, and then black, and then a weird sort of grey that was more nothing than something.

And the next instant, she found herself in a cupboard.

* * *

Harry Potter was out in the garden, carefully looking for any weeds he had missed, when the owl arrived. He stared at it, disbelievingly; it was the first owl he had received all summer! Finally, Hermione and Ron would be able to explain what had happened to them! He dashed inside to intercept it...just in time to see it crash into Petunia Dursley. He froze in place, waiting for her punishment...but oddly, he felt a faint flash, and to his surprise she blankly wandered off into the kitchen, leaving an expectant owl behind.

It held a very official looking letter in its claws. It was stamped by the Ministry.

It was from the improper use of magic office.

Anxiously, he tore open the letter, ignoring the owl as it officiously swept off through the open window. Then, he re-read the letter. Then he re-read it again.

"Dear Mr. Potter," it said, "The Improper Use of Magic office must inform you that magic use was detected at your location earlier today, at the time of 16:22 your local time. The spell in question was ∆∂╛╗▲ ≠≤▓░▓▓▒, with a power level of 16,234,251,785,323,091,148,723,182,062. Please remain at your current location, as a ministry official will be by shortly to take your statement."

Harry stared at the letter blankly. "This doesn't make any sense," he muttered.

"You're telling me," a voice responded. Harry spun around just in time to see a young woman emerge from the old closet that had been his bedroom. She looked at his confused expression, and sighed, "I am Warden Princess Elsa. Would you mind telling me where I am?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Guess the muse is still there. Some parts of this were hard, others were easy. Sorry there wasn't as much Elsa as I'd like in this chapter, but remember, she's still in shock. Plus, this is basically the worst day of Harry's summer so far. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Certain parts of this text were borrowed from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. I own nothing, claim nothing, hold nothing. Please don't sue me. If you did, I'm a starving college student and I'd have to pay you in packets of ramen.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry said, staring at the strange person who had just emerged from his old closet. She was older than he was, looking like a 7th year or older, but she had pure white hair, almost like it was made of ice. She wore a long, flowing blue gown, and on her head was a...crown?

She stepped forward, dusting off her dress with irritation, "I am-" she paused. "Wait, you don't know who I am?"

Harry stared blankly at her, then down at the letter in his hands, then back at her again. Was it possible? Had he somehow done some sort of accidental magic that had summoned this girl here? If so, he'd never hear the end of it. "Erm, sorry, no," he said awkwardly, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The woman stared right back, muttering, "You don't know who I am...? Then he must have...But I..."

Harry coughed politely, and she jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said quickly, "I wish I knew! What I'm doing here, I mean. Not who I am. I know that." She laughed awkwardly. "Uh...where am I?"

Harry groaned. He must have brought here her with accidental magic. Maybe when he read the letter? But wait, the letter came _because_ he did accidental magic. How could he be get a letter reacting to him reacting to the letter that only came because it already came? He went slightly crosseyed just thinking about it. This time it was the woman that coughed politely, and Harry jumped.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, "You're at number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey!"

The woman blinked. Surrey? "Where is...Surrey?"

Harry reddened slightly; had he pulled her from even further away? France, maybe? Or even America? "It's in England," he said, "And you never mentioned your-"

But at that precise moment, another owl swooped in through the open window. It darted around the woman's head and then, to Harry's surprise, came to rest on her shoulder, before bowing, surprisingly regally for a bird. Then it tossed the letter rather arrogantly in Harry's direction, and with another swoop of its wings it was out the window again.

"What a nice bird," the woman said curiously, "Was it delivering a letter? An interesting way of sending mail."

At this, Harry's heart froze even more. Was she a muggle? It would be just his luck to have accidentally magicked a muggle from halfway around the world! Absently he opened the letter and stared at the contents with a sinking feeling in his heart...which was shortly replaced by, once again, confusion.

**"Dear Mr Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a ₩███₵₡₪UnknownEntity₩▒₪₫░▒▓**

**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic"**

Harry read the message a second time, blankly. Patronus Charm? He hadn't cast a Patronus charm! Why would he! There were no dementors for hundreds of miles!

"That doesn't make any sense," he muttered, picking up the other letter and comparing the two. And what was with those weird characters? And that absurdly high power level? He didn't even know magic could be defined into power levels! And...his eyes latched onto the part about destroying his wand. He couldn't let that happen. His fists tightened as he read it and re-read it; expelled from Hogwarts? Destroy his wand? But for what! He hadn't done any magic!

"You're telling me," a voice said from over his shoulder, and Harry jerked back in surprise, making the woman behind him chuckle once as she leaned closer to the letter in his hand, "Improper Use of Magic Office? What kind of place is this?"

At this, Harry was stumped. If he told her the truth, he'd be guilty of breaking the law. But without telling the truth, how was he supposed to explain-

**WOOSH**.

With a rush of air, another owl soared through the window. It seemed to bob slightly as it passed by the girl before swooping over and dropping the letter at his feet, and then just as quickly swooping back out. The letter was hastily scrawled, in large blocky letters.

_"Harry -_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out._

_DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND."_

Harry growled; any more magic? Why was it that everyone seemed to assume he was a child? He hadn't done any magic! At least...He glanced at the white haired woman who had sat down at one of the kitchen chairs and seemed to be staring at the wall. At least no intentional magic. But they couldn't expel you for accidental magic, could they?

"Who are you anyway?" Harry finally said, trying to suppress the irritation in his voice. This woman wasn't to blame, after all.

Her eyes darted up to meet his, and her brow furrowed. "You really don't know, do you?" she said. Her gaze darkened slightly, and Harry glanced outside, curious, as the sun suddenly seemed to darken. Clouds had suddenly sprung up from nowhere, and...was it...snowing?

The woman smiled bleakly, "I am Elsa. High Queen of Arendelle and Warden of it and its surrounding lands. Lady of Winter. Harbinger of the Winter's Peace." she raised an eyebrow, "Anything ringing a bell?"

Harry shook his head silently, wide-eyed, "Listen, I'm sorry that I brought you here, uh, your highness, and I didn't mean to, but you really need to leave. You're not supposed to be seeing-"

**WOOSH**

Another owl swept through the window; settling down on the sill, it shook itself free of the snow that had begin to gather on its head, and delicately extended a leg with a letter attached. "-this." Harry finished lamely. Sighing, he quickly untied it and ripped the letter open.

**"Dear Mr Potter,**

**Further to our letter of approximately seventeen minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.**

**Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from- school pending further enquiries.**

**With best wishes,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Improper Use of Magic Office**

**Ministry of Magic"**

"I-" Harry began, but before he could even begin to speak, another owl swept in through the window. Harry looked at it excitedly; the writing on the outside was clearly Sirius's! Surely he'd have some sort of explanation for all this. Tearing it open, he took in the short sentence inside.

_"Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do."_

Slowly a scream started to build up in his chest. Was this all he got? He'd gone all summer without a single letter, not a single letter! And now they were determined to treat him like a child that had wandered off and let the dementors get to him! How could they think he was such an idiot! How could they-

Around the kitchen, pots and pans began to shake violently. The window slammed shut, and the silverware began to violently crash around inside its drawer. How could they do this to him! It wasn't fair! It-

"Shhh..." a cold hand suddenly pressed against his cheek. "Deep breaths," she said, "Calm. Hold it in. Control it."

Slowly the shaking stopped, and Harry finally opened his eyes; the woman-Elsa- was staring him dead in the eyes. "Does this happen often?" she finally said, after all traces of shaking had stopped. Harry shrugged helplessly, "Sometimes. It just gets to be too much, and I can't control it. Do you know that feeling?"

She smiled, "Yes, I know that feeling. It happens to me all the time."

Harry stopped. "Wait. You know about magic? You're a witch?"

Elsa smiled faintly, "I do seem to recall being called that a time or two. Though never in such a relieved tone."

Harry, on the other hand, sagged in relief, "Bloody hell! That fixes everything! If you weren't a witch, they'd have to erase your memories, and send you back where you came from, and...well, it would be a lot of trouble."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. Erase her memories? She'd never let something like that happen to her or anyone around her ever again. "I'd like to see them try," she growled, her hands tightening into fists.

Harry watched her curiously. She said she was a witch, but where was her wand? Then again, maybe she'd left it behind when he'd pulled her from wherever she came from. He looked at her more generally; she really was pretty, wasn't she? Then he blushed in embarrassment. First he'd pulled her from her home, and now he was thinking she was pretty? Fortunately, at that moment, someone knocked at the door.

He turned towards the door with a start. Should he answer it? What if it was the Ministry? Would they still try to confiscate his wand? Maybe he should just leave it unanswered. If everything stayed quiet, maybe they'd assume no-one was home.

The door rattled again, and an old high pitched voice rang through, "Open up in there! I know you're in there, Harry!"

Harry blinked and walked over to open the door. "Mrs Figg?" he said blankly, looking down at the diminutive woman, "What are you doing here?"

She seemed to sag in relief, "Thank goodness you're here. It was Mundungus, wasn't it? He must have run off and let you go and get attacked by dementors! I knew we never should have trusted him!"

"What?" Harry said blankly. Mrs Figg? Dementors? In the same sentence? It felt like his entire world was collapsing around him piece by piece. "You're...you're a witch too?"

"I'm a squib. Not ashamed of it, it's just who I am. But it does mean that I can't do anything to drive off those dementors if they come back again, and Dung knows that! Foolish man, abandoning you, probably off buying stolen cauldrons again! Ooh, what is Dumbledore going to say!"

"You know Dumbledore?"

"Of course I know Dumbledore, everyone knows Dumbledore. Now where's your fire? I need to send him a message immediately, tell him you're safe."

She bustled past him and towards the living room, leaving Harry to chase after her, "The fireplace, it's boarded up-" he started, but she was already standing there, frowning deeply at the boarded up area.

Finally she glanced at him in irritation, "Well, don't just stand there, boy. Open it up! If there are dementors about, I'm not going back out there without cover! And seeing as whoever was watching you is clearly incompetent, we'll need to contact Dumbledore immediately!"

Harry just stood there, staring at her, "But...you? A squib? But..."

"Of course I'm a squib, boy! You didn't think Dumbledore would just let you go all this time without protection, do you? Wards or no wards, he needed someone to watch over you. And I-" she stood straight proudly, "I was the one he selected. Sorry I was a bit harsh on you over the years, but I needed to be if your family were going to keep sending you to me. Though I suppose charging half what the other sitters charged made a difference too..." she muttered. "Don't just stand there! Get those boards off!"

Harry took a half step forward, when suddenly a blast of...something...whooshed past his head. An instant later his wand was drawn and pointed at the attacker, only to find Elsa standing there, looking at him curiously. "Is that a magic wand? I thought they were only from fairy tales."

"What did you do?" Harry demanded, "What spell did you hit me with!"

Elsa blinked, "Hit you? I didn't hit you. If I hit you, you'd know it. Look."

He glanced down, and to his surprise, the boards covering the fireplace were pure white, covered by ice. "See? Now they're mostly ice. And that makes them _my_ territory." An instant later, they shattered into a million pieces and fell to the floor.

Mrs Figg looked at the boards approvingly, "I see you've made yourself a friend, Mr. Potter." Suddenly she glared at Elsa accusingly, "You're older than 17, aren't you? Wouldn't want you breaking the law on my account. With this boy's luck they'd blame it on him, and who knows what could happen."

"Yes," Elsa said with a half-smile, half-grimace, "I'm... a bit... over 17."

"Good." Mrs. Figg looked between the two of them. Then she looked down to the cold fireplace and sighed, "I don't suppose either of you can start a fire? I just hope this fireplace is still connected to the Flue System. Otherwise I'll have to wait until Mundungus shows his face again...I am going to kill that man!"

Harry looked at Elsa questioningly, but she shrugged; "Sorry, I'm an ice person, not a fire one."

Harry just nodded; honestly, he was just happy that his Aunt Petunia wasn't bothering them. Which was strange, really; normally there was no way she could have missed all the ruckus they were making. He shifted it to the back of his mind; there were more important things to worry about at the moment. He went to the kitchen and grabbed several newspapers and some of Dudley's cereal boxes and a lighter. Hopefully they would burn for long enough for Mrs. Figg to send her message. Returning to the Living room, he put them into the cold fireplace, and soon enough there was a merry little fire blazing in it for the first time in what must have been years.

"Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!" Mrs. Figg called loudly, throwing a pinch of Flue Powder she had pulled from her purse into the flame, mixed with what appears to be dry cat food. A moment later, the kindly voice of Albus Dumbledore came through the fireplace. "Yes?"

"Albus, it's me," Mrs. Figg said quickly, "Harry's been attacked by Dementors, and Mundungus has run off again. I warned you about that man, Albus! I told you he wasn't to be trusted!"

Suddenly, Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames; he looked around the room quickly, glancing over Harry and Mrs. Figg before latching onto Elsa, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Harry?"

Harry stared, flabbergasted. Didn't the headmaster even want to check on him to make sure he was okay? Sure, he hadn't actually been attacked by dementors, but Dumbledore couldn't know that, could he? "I wasn't actually attacked by dementors," he said loudly, "But thanks for asking, it means a lot to know you care."

For a moment, Dumbledore's eyes latched onto his, and he looked almost...guilty? Then he almost naturally moved his gaze on to Mrs. Figg, "I'm sorry, Arabella, but I need to go to the Ministry immediately to smooth things out with the minister." His glance shifted to Harry for a split second, then moved on to Elsa, "Harry," he said, not moving his gaze off the girl, "I believe you. Not only because you said it, but because, I am afraid to admit, we have been having you followed over the summer. For your own protection, you understand; we didn't want to detract from your summer at home, so we were sure to be hidden. And Arabella," Dumbledore's gaze shifted back to Mrs. Figg and started twinkling, "I'm afraid don't know what you're talking about, Mundungus hasn't been on shift in weeks. Your current watcher is specially talented at keeping herself hidden; I suggest you go outside and ask the nearest person you see if they know where one Nymphadora Tonks can be found." His eyes twinkled merrily, "I'm sure you'll be able to locate her soon enough."

Harry blinked; they'd had him followed? But... "Professor-" he started, but the headmaster cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I must be off to the Ministry. I'm sure we shall have time to speak at a later date. Good day, Arabella, Harry." his eyes shifted to Elsa, and his eyes were curiously absent of their usual twinkle, "I'm sure we shall have the opportunity to converse at a later date, as well."

Elsa nodded regally, and in a puff of smoke, the fire died; the last of the newspapers had burnt up. "Not Mundungus?" Mrs. Figg mumbled, "Then how did you...?"

"I told you, I didn't go anywhere," Harry said angrily, "I've been staying here, alone and miserable, all summer! Just like you people apparently wanted me to!" Mrs. Figg froze, staring at Harry's expression, "Harry-," she said, but Harry continued on, "No letters! Even a bloody 'hello' would have been nice! One moment I'm in that...that graveyard!" he ground the word out like it was a curse. "And the next day I'm back here, being miserable, waiting for Voldemort to appear on my doorstep!"

"Harry!" Mrs. Figg said sharply, "Quiet!"

"Why should I!" Harry yelled, all the bad feelings he'd been repressing all summer long feeling like they were suddenly releasing themselves inside him, "I guess you just want me to be like all of you, and just ignore everyone that cares about you-"

"For god's sake, _quiet, Harry!"_ Mrs. Figg said desperately, "Do you feel that?"

Harry froze; Suddenly, he recognized the feeling that had been making him angrier and more miserable every second. "Dementors?" Mrs. Figg whispered, "Here? That's impossible! The wards shouldn't let anyone or thing that means your harm inside!"

Harry just stared at her for a moment before choking out a laugh, "You're joking, right? Nobody...well, nobody besides Voldemore or the death eaters, anyway, could mean me more harm than the Dursleys."

"Later, Boy!" Mrs. Figg snarled, Follow me, we need to get out of here!" She ran, surprisingly fast for a lady of her age, towards the front door and threw it open. She shrunk back with a squeak at what she saw there. A Dementor stood on the doorstep, hand reaching out for a doorknob that was no longer there. Ice seemed to grip at Harry's Heart, and the windows began to crackle as snowflakes began to crystallize onto them. The Dementor floated near, and Harry fumbled with his wand; "Expecto Patronum!" he tried to call out, but the cold seemed to catch in his throat as he tried to speak, and all that came out was a faint wheeze of breath. "Expecto Patronum!" He tried again; again it died before it reached his throat. The Dementor was drawing nearer now; ignoring Mrs. Figg as it glided towards him. His mother's screams filled his ears, and Voldemort laughed, and Cedric died in front of his eyes. He couldn't...He couldn't...He would never see his friends again.

Suddenly, the image of Ron and Hermione flashed, crystal clear in front of his mind.

He gathered in air, ready to let out a roared patronus...

And suddenly the ice all around him seemed to surge forward, wrapping the Dementor in its clutches. Harry turned in shock, to find Elsa stalking forward, enshrouded in a nimbus of glowing, icy power; her dress abruptly shifted, darkening, with armor appearing along the shoulders and elbows, tiny plates of ice appearing along her jawline. "You." She whispered, balefully glaring at the Dementor, which suddenly seemed tiny in the ice that surrounded it, "Nobody makes me remember that." Her hand reached up, as if to grasp her own heart, and then she twisted her arm out, sending out a blast of energy so cold it seemed to darken the entire room. "Nobody," she whispered, as the blast hit the dementor square in the chest.

For a moment, nothing happened.

And then the dementor slowly fell to the ground, and shattered into a million pieces.

The room was silent for a long moment, as Harry and Mrs. Figg stared disbelievingly at the pile of fragments lying on the floor; tiny wisps of black smoke oozed off them, and its terrible aura quickly drained away.

"Blimey!"

Harry looked up, still stunned, to find a girl with bright pink hair standing in the doorway. She looked down at the remnants of the dementor, wide eyed, then over at Elsa, still breathing heavily and seeming to stare into nothingness, and finally at Harry, staring wide-eyed at all of them.

"Erm...wotcher, Harry," she said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot. "Sorry I'm late."

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter contains no direct quotes from the Order of the Pheonix, so far as I know. If so, they're unintentional, and I certainly don't own any part of that book. Or any books. All characters from both Frozen and Harry Potter are not mine, no matter how much I wish they were._

_Enjoy the story._

_My apologies, I didn't realize that had removed my line breaks until after I first uploaded the chapter. It should be all fixed up now._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I-I'm so sorry!" The pink haired girl that Harry could only assume was Nymphadora said, still staring wide-eyed at the broken remains of the Dementor lying on the ground, "When I heard you'd been attacked by Dementors, I thought I'd lost you and I went to check in at headquarters. And then I tripped over that bloody umbrella stand and Sirius's mother started screaming, and..." She shrugged helplessly, "I'd have taken care if it before it got to you." She finished lamely.

"Who are you?" Elsa stalked forward, the nimbus of magic still floating around her ominously. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you destroy that creature before I did?" She growled under her breath, "I still don't know what I'm doing here!"

Tonks blinked. "That was a dementor," She confirmed, then her eyes widened, "And...how _did _you destroy it? Nobody has been able to do that in a thousand years, if ever." She looked closer at Elsa, and drew back in surprise when she saw the crown on her head. "Who are you?"

Elsa sighed, "I'm not going to explain myself again. If you want to know," she waved her hand in Harry's direction, "Ask him. I'm going...I'm going to go sit down." And so she did. The thoughts that creature had drawn up...strange how just a few days ago, they would have been good memories. Now they twisted in her gut like a knife, reminding her of all the things she could never have again.

Still, her eyes slowly moved over everything she could see, looking for things that Anna might break, by accident, of course. What a strange place. The furniture was just as soft and comfortable as anything in the castle back home, but it was covered in drab, boring patterns. And what was that black box standing on a table across from the couch? It seemed to be the focus of the room, but what was its purpose? It didn't seem to have any immediately apparent use. She glanced out the window, and saw row after row of identical houses, fronted by perfectly manicured lawns.

And then some sort of metal cart drove by faster than any reindeer could possibly run. Elsa blinked, impassively; Anna would have been running about, looking at anything and everything, excited about this new world...Anna.

Everything ground to a halt. In the adrenaline of the past few minutes, she had been able, for a short few minutes, to push aside that her sister was...gone. It was hard even thinking the word. Now the realization began to sink in once again. Slowly, she sagged into the couch.

* * *

Harry watched curiously as Elsa's face suddenly crumpled, and she sagged back. It was a face he'd seen before; when he walked into the Headmaster's office after killing the Basilisk, before anyone had noticed his presence, it was the expression that had been on Arthur Weasley's face when he thought his only daughter was gone forever.

But then he'd been able to bring the man back his daughter. With Elsa...he frowned. Why did he even care? He didn't know her. As soon as Dumbledore could see to her he'd probably never see her again. But still, it weighted on his mind. Finally, he sighed and turned to Tonks, who was still standing awkwardly in the door. "So are we leaving, then?" he said, shortly, "If dementors can get at me here, who knows what else can."

"I-I don't know, Harry," she said, looking conflicted, "Dumbledore said you needed to remain here-"

"And we all saw how well that worked out, didn't we?" Harry said sarcastically, "So are you going to just leave me here to get eaten by the next passing dementor? Or are you finally going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" By the end he was yelling, and every word made the pink-haired girl flinch back a little more.

"I don't know!" she said pleadingly, "None of this was supposed to happen!"

"WELL IT BLOODY WELL HAS, HASN'T IT!?"

She actually started to tear up at this, and Harry snapped his mouth shut, feeling bad. What was she supposed to do? She didn't even look much older than he was. If the fault lay with anyone, it was with Dumbledore. Suddenly a half dozen cracks sounded outside the house, and the next instant Harry had reached out and pulled Tonks into the house, closing the door to a slit and peering out, hand gripping his wand almost painfully tight. He'd been caught unaware by that Dementor; he wouldn't let the same thing happen again.

A figure came into view, and he was ready an instant later. "Stupify!" he growled, and the burst of red light burst from the tip of his wand and narrowly missed the figure, who threw themselves to the side at the last moment. They rolled into the shelter of his Aunt's lilies. "We're friends! We're friends!" They called loudly, and Harry blinked before opening the door a few centimeters further. "Professor Lupin?"

The head of the old Defence Professor poked above the Lilies, and on seeing Harry's face through the cracked door, he let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. Come on Harry, we need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Suddenly, Harry started looking at the Professor suspiciously; this was too convenient. His favorite defense professor suddenly appearing to take him away from home? It was too quick. Too pat. Either they'd have had to have been waiting for this moment to occur, or..."Prove it's you!" Harry called out, pulling the door further closed, narrowing his eyes at Lupin's surprised expression. How could he tell if it was really Lupin or just a Death Eater under polyjuice potion? The recent experience with Professor Moody still weighted on his mind; in the wizarding world, it was far too easy to take someone elses place without anyone else even noticing. But to his surprise, Lupin just sighed further in relief and stood fully into view, "I'm a werewolf, and your patronus is a stag," Lupin said, "And my greatest fear is the full moon." Harry considered him for a long moment before finally opening the door. A moment later, several other figures emerged from cover, looking at Harry with wary eyes. One, however, was fully approving, "Excellent work, Potter! You'd have thought I'd actually gotten around to teaching you!"

"Professor Moody?" Harry said uncertainly, staring down at the grizzled man, "What are you doing here?"

He coughed out a rough laugh, "Professor? Dunno about that. But we're here to take you outa here, o'course. Tonks, you in there?"

Tonks poked her head up by Harry's and waved with a little embarrassed grin; Moody growled at her, "You and I are gonna have a little talk when we get back. Letting him get away from you? What happened to being the best new auror out of the academy, eh?"

She flushed, "I must have missed the signs from the wards. I never even felt it when he left the premises."

Harry was beginning to get angry again, "That's because I never _left_ the bloody house. Why doesn't anyone believe me?

Lupin glanced over at Moody, then back up at Harry with genuine confusion, "Then how did a dementor...?"

"How should I know?" Harry said hotly, "I'm just sitting here in the garden, waiting for _someone_ to contact me, when suddenly an owl flies in the window telling me I've done some sort of gibberish magic! And I think I might have freaked out a little because the next thing I know there's this girl crawling out of my broom cupboard and then owls are flying in like crazy, accusing me of doing a Patronus charm and I _still _don't know what's going on!"

"So there wasn't a dementor?" Moody growled speculatively, "Ministry must've been trying to pin something on him and something went wrong. I warned Dumbledore not to trust that tophat-wearing buffoon."

Harry sighed, "No, there was a Dementor. It came later."

In an instant the six people had their wands drawn, pointing in all directions. "Where was it?" Lupin demanded, "Where did it go? If we're quick enough we might be able to catch it, if we let it go who knows how many muggles it might attack before the ministry manages to reign it in."

"It's right there," Harry said, gesturing to the oddly unmelting chunks of ice on the ground. "The girl—Elsa, she called herself—she killed it."

"Killed—but that's impossible!" A stately woman in a blue gown stepped foreward, her wand lowering as she narrowed her eyes to look at the fallen chunks of dementor. Harry looked at Lupin inquisitively, and he quickly said, "Emmeline Vance. Sorry, apparently we've not introduced ourselves. Behind her is Hestia Jones," he gestured to a black-haired woman with pink cheeks. She was looking between Emmeline and the fallen dementor with mild curiosity. "To her left is Elphias Doge," he nodded and muttered a quiet 'pleased to meet you' in a wheezy voice, "Then we have Daedalus Diggle," A man Harry suddenly realized he recognized bobbed his head happily, his purple tophat almost thrown from his head. "Sturgis Podmore," a man who looked exactly like the muggle actor Samuel Jackson, save for the golden earring hanging from one ear, nodded silently, "And finally, Alastor Moody. Who I suspect you already know...in a way." Moody grunted at that, and Harry nodded, feeling slightly confused. It was strange being introduced to someone who he felt like he had already known for months. "Of course, you know Nymphadora Tonks."

The pink haired girl coughed from behind him, "Erm, just Tonks if you don't mind, Harry." She scratched her neck awkwardly, "Though I guess with how well I've been protecting you, you could probably call me whatever you want. Might make me feel better."

Lupin smiled reassuringly at her, "In any case, we are your unofficial guard."

Harry snorted derisively, "Could've used that a few minutes ago." Behind him, Tonks flushed in embarrassment, but he was too angry to care. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to yell at them all for everything they'd done; abandoning him, not telling him anything, _following _him, apparently everywhere he went! When suddenly, a groan came from behind him, and he spun to find Elsa standing there, eyes looking like they were made of solid ice. "Will you people _please_ shut up?"

* * *

_Hold it in,_ Elsa chanted to herself, _Control it. You've done it before, you can do it again._ But she hadn't had to for nearly 80 years. And the sounds of escalating argument from outside weren't helping anything, either. Fortunately, while peace and calm weren't doing a very good job of surpressing her grief, anger worked perfectly. Standing, she stalked into the entryway of the house and glared at the people clustering outside the house.

"Will you people _please_ shut up?" She said angrily. Despite her best efforts, she felt the local temperature drop several degrees, ice beginning to grow across the nearby panes of glass. Her eyes darted over the various people; they were dressed strangely, some wearing robes, others wearing bizarre combinations of clothing in various colors. But one thing was the same among all of them; they were all wary. Their eyes darted around the bushes every few seconds, and their hands never loosened on their sticks of wood she assumed were wands. It was an expression she had seen before; it was the expression of people at war. She recognized it, back from the First Winter War, as they called it afterward. Or the Five Minute War, depending on who you asked. It had been the first time people had come to fear her. Use your powers to make ice skating rinks for everyone, and they love you. But for other things...

Her frown deepened. "If you're trying to avoid the people that are after you, then yelling in the open where everyone can see you is probably not the best way to do it."

A grizzled old man with a strange protruding eye suddenly spun his wand to point towards her with a curse, "Where the hell did you come from?"

The boy—Harry-looked down at the man in confusion, "She's been here the entire time. Her name is, uh..." he glanced at her slightly befuddled. He had been all ready to launch into a tirade and suddenly it was interrupted. "High Queen Elsa, of...of...erm." he coughed akwardly, and Elsa sighed. He reminded her of Anna, in some ways. She never could remember her lines.

"I am High Queen Elsa, Queen and Warden of Arendelle," she said, looking down at them, and shaking her head slightly when, once again, they failed to react.

"A likely story," Moody growled, "How do we know you're not a death eater?"

"A _what?_" Elsa said, "I don't know what that is, but it sounds gross. Though I guess technically most things we eat are dead..." Anna would go on thinking about it for hours, if she were here. She and Kristoff had discussed such things for days, completely confusing foreign dignitaries at state dinners with their complex and convoluted arguments. The thought made her smile slightly. And even though this boy didn't do that...somehow, he reminded her of Anna, in a way. He had that same stubborn strength, continuing on in the face of what seemed like impossible odds to anyone else. Once again she looked at him, pondering.

"Again, a likely story," Moody said. "How'd she get here, boy? You said she just appeared in your closet? Have you checked it for enchantments? Maybe they snuck something into your things last summer."

Harry stared at the new Moody; apparently the real Alastor Moody was even more paranoid than his doppleganger had been able to pretend to be. He shook his head to clear it, "If she wanted to kill me, she could have already," he said, annoyed. Couldn't they trust him about anything? "And I just told you that she was the one that killed that dementor!"

"We believe you, Harry," Lupin said consolingly, "But we can't afford to worry about her right now. The signal will be arriving any moment, and we can't afford to have distractions. Tonks, go get his things. If they're willing to attack you at your home, we can't take any chances. We're taking you to the Headquarters of the-"

"Not here," Moody growled, "People could be anywhere, listening."

Lupin nodded, acquiescing, "Nonetheless, we're leaving, soon."

A moment later Tonks bustled down the stairs carrying Harry's trunk. "It's all there. Might not be pretty, but at least it's intact. Er, well, mostly, at least."

Suddenly there was a flash and a flaming bird appeared above their heads for a moment, disappearing a moment later in a similar flash of flame. "That's the signal!" he called. Without ceremony, Moody took a step over to Harry and tapped him on the top of his head with his wand. "Disillusionment charm," he said shortly, "Tonks, did you get his broom?"

Elsa felt vaguely like she should be surprised as she watched Harry slowly disappear like something invisible was trickling down over him, but after everything that had happened in the last few minutes, she only felt an odd sense of acceptance. Things simply couldn't get any stranger than they already were.

Tonks just nodded, handing over the firebolt with a lingering look of longing, and a moment later the mostly invisible Harry reached out and took it; it looked a bit strange to see it in the hands of someone that almost wasn't there.

"Alright, wands out, and brooms ready!" Lupin called, before turning towards Elsa, "I'm sorry, but you can't follow where we're going. I suggest you find someplace safe nearby and wait; they'll most likely not be after you." He turned away from her and called out, "And...go!"

In a flurry the brooms suddenly took off into the air, going every which way, crossing and crisscrossing until suddenly they darted off in four different groups, each going a different way. Elsa stared up at them in confusion. Flying Brooms? It...she had to forcibly remind herself that she wasn't being surprised by anything anymore before she started to giggle, sounding slightly deranged, even to herself. And where was she supposed to go? She didn't know where she was in the first place! The only one she even vaguely knew was...that boy. Harry. The one that reminded her in some ways so much of her sister. Headstrong. Confident. Expectant. Hiding his weakness behind a veneer of anger and superiority.

Abruptly, she made her decision; they said to find someplace safe. Well, if her intuition about them was right, they'd be going to the safest place they knew. Where better to go than there? When she had broken the boards on the fireplace, some of her ice had drifted onto Harry, and she could feel it even now; tracking it would be no problem. And maybe then, she could make them give her some answers, so she could get back to her own world, and get on with being properly miserable for the rest of her unnatural life. With a facial expression that was mostly determined, but just a little bit of something else, she let out just the tiniest wisp of her power. Ice appeared around her feet in a flash, and the next moment she was in the air.

* * *

It was a good thing she had always liked the cold, Elsa thought, Because otherwise she was fairly certain she'd be quite miserable by now. She had been standing here, trying to figure out the secret to opening the door to this place, for nearly a half hour, and she was starting to get irritated. She could see clearly that on one side was Number 11 Grimmauld place, and on the other was number 13. She had seen Harry and the others arrive just a minute before she did, and she'd seen them walk somehow into the space in between the two houses. But she had no idea how to get there!

"Magic," she said, annoyed. Now she knew how others had felt back in Arendelle, when she'd done something major, like the time she had elevated the entire castle on a pillar of ice until it was above the clouds while Anna had been sleeping. The queen and loved it. The dukes and barons, not so much. Then again, Elsa had never cared what they thought anyway.

But now she was firmly stuck. She had little idea where she was; the city around her was larger than anything she had ever seen, it probably had more people in a portion of it, than there were in all of Arendelle! London, the signs had said, like that explained everything. But where would she stay if she couldn't find this place? She had no money; as Warden, she had never needed any. No-one would dare to refuse the Warden lodging for a night. Of course, she could always just make herself a snow castle, but she was afraid she might wake up to find the entire city enshrouded in ice already, not to mention if she went to sleep in a place as full of her own power as an ice castle.

She growled, straining her eyes at the place where she knew the hidden building must be.

"That'll never work, you know," a dreamy voice said from behind her. She jumped in surprise, and spun to find herself face to face with..."Louna?" Elsa said incredulously, "What—How—Why-You-Wha-at?"

Louna giggled lightly, "Hello Auntie. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Elsa said incredulously, "What are _you_ doing here!"

"I've always been here," she said, as if this were a very simple concept, "Also, my name's just Luna here. You have to be very careful about names, sometimes. If you speak the wrong ones, you might summon an elder diety from the abyss," she said seriously. "And then the Warbles will be very displeased with me. I wouldn't like that."

Elsa just blinked. Often that was all you could do with Louna...or Luna, as they case may be. "But-" she started, the paused. Asking Luna questions directly almost never got you the answer you wanted. She frowned. "I don't suppose you know if I could find any Warbles inside the hidden building, do you?"

Luna giggled, "Oh no, they don't like to live near people. Bad words make them go all shrively, and they don't like that. You might be able to find some nargles in there, though. Lots of nargles in a place like that."

"In where?" Elsa asked cleverly.

"Why, in the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, of course," Luna said, beaming as if Elsa had asked the right question, "It's at number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

And suddenly, with a deep, grinding,popping noise, number 12, Grimmauld Place abruptly expanded out from the other two buildings, squeezing into place and finally sitting firmly like it had always been there.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_I had no idea how hard it is writing a story. Keeping everything consistent at the same time as moving the plot along is really hard. I'm just hoping I haven't messed anything up too much._

_Just wanted to thank everyone that's reviewed. Both positive and negative reviews really help; I've never really had many reviews before, and the ones I've gotten have already pointed out some things I totally missed. All thanks go to them. My only request would be that if you're going to have a critical review, please do it from a fanfiction account! I'd love to get your opinions on things, but I can't do that if I don't have any way to contact you!_

_Also, if anyone thinks Harry's being a bit of a tosser, just go back and read the beginning of OotP. He was a bit peeved at having no contact for four weeks. Some of that's been suppressed by everything happening so fast, but it's definitely still there._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Harry was swiftly escorted inside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he probably should have been shocked by the furnishings that were, quite frankly, extremely evil looking. He should have noted the serpents on almost everything, or the menacing-looking people in the portraits that lined the walls. His mind, however, was far too busy feeling guilty; quite guilty indeed. As everything had been happening, he'd been so focused on just _getting out_ that he hadn't even realized what an absolute tosser he'd been until he was already in the air..._without _the girl who had saved his life just moments before.

"What about Elsa!" He'd yelled, but Moody, apparently not one to lose focus on his task, had replied by hitting him with a silent silencing charm. Harry had no choice but to follow him to their destination, having already lost sight of Privet drive below. They'd removed the charms from him and then bustled forward, through another door at the end of the hallway. And now, staring around at the elegant silver snake-shaped candleholders and—was that a troll leg being used as an umbrella stand? He only felt guilt. He shouldn't have left her behind. He was supposed to be good at this, but he kept leaving people behind!  
Abruptly the image of Cedric flashed into his mind, and he flinched involuntarily. He would have to make sure someone went back for her, he thought, suddenly resolute. Soon. He wouldn't leave someone behind again.

"Harry?" an incredulous whisper came from somewhere above him, and the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a fuzzy hug from an object barreling down the stairs at top speed, "Harry!" Hermione whispered excitedly, "What are you doing here!? Are you alright? We heard there was a dementor attack, and that the ministry's sending you to a hearing and I've been doing all sorts of research and you really should be fine and-"  
"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said awkwardly, "We killed the dementor before it could hurt anyone."

She pulled back, brow furrowed, "You mean drove it away? Nobody's killed one in-"

"Why is it that nobody believes me, all of a sudden?" Harry asked loudly, "Have I suddenly gained a reputation for being a horrible liar?"

Suddenly Hermione looked worried, "No, but-"

Harry pushed her away, "Then why does nobody trust me! I thought you, of all people, would-"

"Quiet there, mate!" Harry twisted to see Ron coming down the stairs. He was looking worriedly, not at Harry, but rather at a set of moth-eaten velvet curtains just a few feet away.

"I'm glad you're so concerned about me too," Harry said sarcastically, "Oh please, keep Harry locked up with the Dursleys all summer, wouldn't want him to disturb the furnishings!"

"Please, Harry," Hermione begged, "You can yell all you like, but just come into the kitchen first!"

She, too, was looking at the velvet curtains with worry. For the first time, Harry really looked around; were those...house-elf heads on the walls? Something skittered behind one of the floorboards, and it sounded larger than any rat. Dank darkness seemed to hang on every surface like a fog. Startled, he let himself be dragged into the next room, where the members of his 'guard' were sitting, relaxing at the table. Lupin, standing against one of the counters, stood, smiling at Harry warmly, "Welcome, Harry," he said, "To the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

In normal circumstances, Harry was sure he would have dragged every last bit of information out of the man. This was not an ordinary circumstance. "You!" he said, leveling a finger at Moody, whose hand darted momentarily for his wand, "Why did you silence me!"

Lupin's eyebrows raised, "That was hardly necessary, Alastor. He's smart enough not to be yelling when we're trying to conceal his location."

"Well he wasn't doing a very good job of it then, was he?" Moody growled, taking a swig from his hip flask, "Started yelling almost the moment we took off."

"Only because you left Elsa behind!" Harry said hotly, "She saved my life and you just abandoned her on my doorstep!?"

"Our priority was you, boy," Moody said, "Couldn't afford to take any extra risks. We were working fast just getting to you in the first place, we couldn't chance bringing along someone who might be a Death Eater in disguise."

The next thing Harry knew, he was shouting. "WELL AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T LIE TO ME!"

"We didn't-" Hermione began.

"ALL THIS SUMMER I'VE BEEN SITTING THERE, WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO TELL ME SOMETHING—ANYTHING-AND WHAT DO I GET? NOTHING!"

"Harry-" Lupin started, but Harry ignored him,  
"ONE MOMENT I'M IN THAT GRAVEYARD WATCHING CEDRIC _DIE_, AND THE NEXT I'M BEING HUSTLED OFF WITHOUT BEING TOLD ANYTHING! WHO FOUGHT VOLDEMORT? WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? ME! BUT WHY TELL ME ANYTHING? WHY LET ME KNOW _ANYTHING_ THAT'S BEEN GOING ON!?"

Harry stopped to take a deep breath, looking around wildly at the people in the room, who were staring at him in shocked silence.

"And then you went and left the ONLY PERSON WHO'D TRIED TO HELP ME, BEHIND!?"

And then, from behind him came a tiny cough. The next instant every wand in the room was trained firmly on the person waiting patiently behind Harry.

Elsa looked around at the forest of wands trained dead on her and smiled faintly. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"How did you get in here?" Moody demanded, eye going wild, "You didn't leave Dumbledore's note lying around, did you, Lupin?"

"Of course I didn't," Remus replied, slightly affronted, "I destroyed it completely."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that arguing amongst yourself isn't the best way to impress a potential threat, right?"

Moody leered up at her, "O'course it isn't. But-"

Suddenly a wand-tip pressed into the back of her neck, and she stiffened as Sirius Black leaned into the light, "But it certainly did a good job of keeping you distracted. Who is this," he said dangerously, "What's she doing here!"

"She's a friend," Harry said quickly. He stared at Elsa. How had she gotten here? How had she gotten inside? "Let her go."

"Not until she explains how she got past the wards," Sirius said dangerously, "If she can get in, who knows who else can-"

And then he froze as a wand tip pressed into the back of his neck. In the kitchen, Moody let out a loud curse, "What's she doing here!"

"Silly Stubby Boardman," a dreamy voice said from behind Sirius, "You let your guard down."

And then she, too, stopped, as a wand tip dug into the back of her neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here," the young female voice said. She stepped back in shock as Luna spun around and threw herself at the red-haired girl with a wide grin on her face, "Ginny! I knew I'd find you eventually!" She enveloped the surprised girl in a tight hug. Ginny slowly brought her arms around Luna in surprise. "Luna? But...what are you doing here?"

"I had to let Aunty Elsa in, of course," she said, as if it should be obvious, "Otherwise she couldn't follow Harry!"

"And why did she need to find Harry?" Ginny said in a strained voice.

"Because I knew that Harry would be with his friends, and you'd be with them!" She leaned in close and whispered, "It was the only way to rescue you from the Warbles."

Elsa blinked. "But you said the Warbles didn't like people."

"You didn't believe a silly thing like that, did you?" Luna blinked owlishly, "Warbles love people. They just love them a bit too much. When Ginny disappeared I knew the warbles must have taken here, so of course I set out to rescue her."

Everyone was watching Luna with nonplussed expressions, but Sirius turned towards Moody, "You know this girl?"

Moody was watching Luna like she was a bomb about to go off, but eventually he just shook his head, "'ain't my place to say," he grunted lowly, "Dumbledore can, if he wants. Suffice to say, if she trusts this girl, she's probably trustworthy."

And that was when all conversation was cut off by a high pitched squeal. Everyone turned to see Hermione standing stock still, staring wide eyed at Elsa. "It can't be possible!" She muttered, never taking her eyes off the white-haired girl, "It's not possible! I must be dreaming!" She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched herself as if to test this theory, and went even wider-eyed when she opened them again. Then she slowly approached Elsa as if she were approaching some dangerous species. Slowly she reached out and touched the fringe on her dress, and squeaked again, jumping back.

"Hermione?" Harry said, worried, and she turned to look at him wide-eyed, "What is it?" he asked.

"She—this—but—I-" Hermione stammered, when suddenly, something clicked in Elsa's mind.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned to look at her. Elsa was staring at her curiously, "You mean, Hermione from the famous play? 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'?"

Hermione stared blankly at her and looked like she was about to fall over.

"Hermione, what's the problem?" Lupin asked, concerned. Finally, Hermione seemed to regain the will to speak.

"I...I know her." she said carefully.

The room erupted in questions, which only settled down after a minute of people trying to shout over each other, with Lupin finally quieting them all with a powerful explosion from the tip of his wand.

"No!" Sirius yelled at the last moment before outside the room, in the hallway outside the kitchen, the velvet curtains suddenly snapped open, revealing an incredibly ugly woman behind it. "DEFILERS!" She yelled, sending spittle flying out the side of her picture and into the pictures adjacent to hers, "UNCLEAN, BLOOD-TRAITORS! FOOLS, HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Sirius groaned, settling his face into his hands. "Meet my mother," he said to Harry, who was staring at the painting looking vaguely disturbed, "We've been trying to get her down for weeks now."

Elsa rubbed her head. The yelling, growing louder as each successive painting woke and joined the Black family matriarch in yelling at the top of their lungs, was giving her a headache. She looked over at Sirius; from his demeanor, he appeared to be the master of the house...so to speak. "Do you mind if I take care of that portrait?" She said, gesturing towards the screaming portrait.

"Be my guest," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Not sure how much luck you'll have, though. We're fairly certain she used a permanent sticking charm. She was always trying to get rid of me, I'd be glad to return the favor."

Elsa looked at him sadly. Her parents might not have been perfect, but at least they always loved her. Shrugging, she walked down to the portrait and bowed slightly. It wouldn't be seemly for a queen to bow any deeper, even to other royalty. "Excuse me, would you please be quiet? These people and I are attempting to have a conversation."

"-MAGGOTS UNWORTHY OF THE DUNG OFF THE BOOTS OF OUR FATHERS-"

Elsa smiled sweetly, "As you wish."

An instant later the Black family matriarch froze mid-sentence. Then a crack ran up her portrait. Then another. And another. And finally, ice crystals growing across its front, the portrait fell to the ground. And shattered.

Elsa looked up and down the suddenly silent row of portraits in the hallway mildly. "Any other takers?"

Almost as one, every one of the portraits abruptly pretended to be fast asleep. "Good." Elsa said, smiling faintly.

"Who _are_ you?" Sirius said in awed disbelief.  
"She's Queen Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and the Snow Queen."

Everyone turned to stare at Hermione, who blushed brightly, "Sorry, my parents love that movie."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "...movie?"

Her blush faded, "Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know. Movies, they're things muggles use instead of moving photographs. It's like plays except recorded and put up on a big screen."

Lupin's forehead wrinkled, "You're saying this girl is from one of these...movies?"

"Wait." Harry was staring at Elsa; suddenly he had gotten the resemblance, too. "She's from...what was it called? Frozen? I heard something about that. But that's just a movie, right? How is that possible?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, you've got it all wrong. _You're_ Harry Potter, right?"

Harry blinked. "Yes...so?"

Elsa's eyes widened, "Because you're from a play that was wildly popular in Arendelle several years back! So popular they already made a sequel, and are even working on a third! What were they called...The Philosophers Stone was the first, and then it was...the Chamber of Secrets! Right! Anna..." she stopped, her face falling, "Anna was telling me about them. I never saw them myself." She stared blankly at the wall, the muttered, "Of course, that still doesn't explain what Louna's doing here..."

Hermione's eyes were wide, her face full of excitement, "So to us, you're a fictional character. But to you, _we're_ the fictional characters! This is amazing!"

Lupin coughed, "Erm, I'm sure this is all very exciting, Ms. Granger. But is she dangerous?"

Hermione lauged, "Of course not! Well," she glanced at the shattered pieces of portrait lying on the floor, "That's to say, she's _dangerous,_ but so are we, aren't we? The point is, she's one of the good guys. I mean, she was kind of the antagonist, but the real antagonist was that prince that was trying to marry Anna, wasn't he?" Everyone was looking at Hermione like she was mad. Save for Luna, of course, but Hermione wasn't sure that that made her feel any better. "But how did you get here?" she said curiously.  
Elsa grimaced, "The Troll King. He wanted to send me to another universe, but then I ran into this other person. He called himself Q. He was the one that sent me here." She growled. The next time she saw him, she would make him regret it, maybe even more than the Troll King.

Hermione started hyperventilating.

Elsa sighed. She was tired of dealing with all these new people; her entire focus had just been on getting here, but now that she was here, she just wanted to get away. She looked around, her grimace deepening as she noted the dust and grim shadows that hung over every surface. Of all the places she could have chosen to come... "Are you particularly attached to this look?" She said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius, who was still staring at the broken pieces of his mother's portrait, "I'd like to lighten things up a bit."

He nodded blankly. There wasn't much she could do through the wards, anyway.

Elsa hiked up her skirts slightly, and slammed down her foot, sending a resounding crack echoing through the room. Nothing happened.

She frowned; it felt like something was...pushing back against her magic, for lack of a better word. Letting out a growl of irritation, she brought up her foot and slammed it down with more force. This time a small snowflake appeared on the ground; it fluctuated, as if something was trying to force it to disappear, and she grinned; it was nice using her powers like this. It had been too long since something had actually fought back against her. Loosening the tight chains she kept on her powers, she let out a long breath, causing the room temperature to abruptly drop twenty degrees. The snowflake on the floor suddenly expanded to its full size, and then even further, flashing out of the room, covering every surface in its path. A scant few moments later she allowed it to fade; she knew the entire layout of the house now. Some parts of it had been cleaned to the point where they were almost livable, while others were still covered with that same dark miasma that seemed to ooze over everything in the entryway.

"Do care about any of the dark stuff you've got in the house?" she asked Sirius; again, he shook his head fairly blankly.

"Most of it's old family stuff. We've been trying to get rid of it for weeks."

"Excellent."

She reached down as if grabbing something invisible in the air, and heaved upwards, sending out streamers of power into the floor, walls, and ceiling. And then, at first just a little bit, and then more and more, everything changed.

The floor suddenly changed from its grimy dark wood to pure white, resembling nothing more than a combination of ice and marble. And that was only the beginning; Elsa closed her eyes and just let the magic flow, letting expanding fractals flow through her, flowing through the house like a torrent of light. Hundreds of tiny creatures fled in terror from the expanding flow of ice, as the entire house morphed and moved under her delicate control.

Pillars erupted from the floors and ceilings, replacing walls and opening up rooms that had not seen light in dozens of years. Exterior walls suddenly retreated, replaced by wide, open windows that for the first time in living memory let in beams of blazing sunlight and a broad view of the muggle city of London. And finally, Elsa added one last, personal concession; a tiny cupola at the very peak of the building, just large enough for one person, and made entirely of crystal-clear ice, giving a vast, expansive view of the sky.

She had crushed most of the dark artifacts in the house as her wave of power fled through the building. Only a few items remained. She caught them up in her power and brought them down to hover before her; a few rings, a single quill that seemed to be dripping blood, and a simple silver amulet.

"These would be harder to destroy than everything else," Elsa said, "Someone did not want them destroyed. But I could try."

Sirius shook his head weakly, "It would probably be better for Dumbledore to take a look at them first."

She nodded regally. Right now, now that she had at least found people that knew who she was, she just wanted some time to herself. "Very well." she said, "Unless you need anything else, I would like some time alone. I will be in the highest place in the house. Good day."

Without another word, she swept away, leaving a group of very confused wizards behind. Save for Luna, of course. She just watched everyone, a tiny smile on her face, as if waiting for the explosion.  
She was not disappointed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

_Muse still chugging merrily away. _

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Conceal, don't feel._

It was strange, Elsa thought, letting the old ways back in again. For a hundred years she'd been able to drive away the cold with a burning heart. Now, though...

Now, if she let herself feel, she might send the planet into an unrelenting winter, and have no way back.

_Peace. Calm. Tranquility._ _Come on, you're 121 years old, you shouldn't be letting your feelings get the better of you anymore!_

She didn't _feel_ 121, though. Maybe there was some physical aspect to getting old that she had missed out on, but she didn't think she felt that much different now than she did a hundred years ago. Just another one of the curses of immortality, she thought angrily, before catching herself.

_Peace. Calm. Tranquility._

But despite her best efforts, the bizarre summer blizzard that had hit London seemingly out of the blue only worsened. She _knew_ she had to stop. She _knew_ that she had to thaw the frozen skies, just like she had done a hundred years before. She just couldn't. For a hundred years, Anna had been her rock, always there to listen or to support her. With her gone...

Frankly, she was surprised she'd managed to hold it together this well.

She groaned, and the temperature outside dropped another 5 degrees.

_Peace. Calm. Tranquility._

She recited the words over and over, hoping that somehow they'd begin to work.

But outside, the blizzard only worsened.

In the Kitchen far below, Hermione had finally finished explaining the concepts of movies Sirius black and the other members of the Order that had been able to stay and listen. Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Tonks had, unfortunately, had to return to the Ministry to attempt to help with the sudden blizzard that had appeared violently over London. Even more confusingly, it was somehow able to penetrate even through the Wizarding London wards; for the first time in 257 years, Diagon Alley saw a true blizzard.

That it was happening mid-July only made it worse.

"So you're saying that she's the one causing this blizzard?" Lupin said curiously. "The power that would require...I can't even comprehend it. I dont think even Dumbledore knows how to do something on this scale."

Hermione frowned, "It's the only thing that makes sense. But at the same time, it _doesn't_ make sense. Why would she want to freeze London? She's one of the good guys. In the movie, she only froze Arendelle because she was afraid, but then she figured out how to thaw it at the end! So why would she do it again, here? And how can we get her to stop?"

Sirius, on the other hand, was having the best time he'd had in months, if not decades. He'd found all the portraits tossed in a basement closet, and had promptly slammed the door shut and put so many silencing charms on it that it was unlikely to ever fade entirely. Then he'd come back up to the kitchen, warmed up some cocoa, dragged out several of the formerly blood red and dusty chairs(not snow-white and sparkling clean) and was now sitting and watching the open sky with a huge grin on his face. "I don't care what she does," he called, eyes fixed on a muggle car that went skidding by, narrowly missing a lamppost, "As long as she leaves the house like this she's okay by me."

Lupin rolled his eyes, "Well, the...alterations...don't seem to have weakened the wards at all. Though I'd like to wait for Albus to confirm that completely. But for now, I think our priority should be figuring out what is causing her to react so negatively."

"Have you considered, I don't know, asking her?" Harry stood in the doorway to the kitchen. A few minutes before they'd heard faint sounds of yelling from upstairs, and now Harry stood without the familiar presence of Ron Weasley, and his face had a decidedly uncharitable slant to it. "I know it's almost unbelievable," he said, eyes shooting daggers at everyone in the room, "But sometimes people just want to have someone to talk to."

Hermione looked guilty, but pressed on, "But we don't even know what the problem is! At the end of the movie everything was going well! What could have changed so completely?"

Harry threw his hands into the air, "I don't know! Ask her and find out!" He looked around, annoyed, and then raised an eyebrow, "Actually, you know what? That's what I'm going to do right now. I don't know that I want to be around anyone in here anyway."

"Harry, wait-" Hermione pleaded, but Harry ignored her and turned around, disappearing down the hallway. Hermione made to stand and follow him, but Lupin reached out bracingly, "Hermione, it's probably best to just give him some time alone. Boys his age can be...difficult...to understand, sometimes."

She sighed and nodded. He was a teacher, after all; he was probably right.

* * *

Buckbeak's watched Harry curiously as he walked up and down in the Hippogriff's room. He had thought he could just walk up the new staircase that had appeared at the end of the hallways and just start talking, but whenever he started to think about what he would actually say, his brain seemed to freeze up and his mouth only made unintelligible noises. What would he actually say to her?

Now he was annoyed that he had yelled at Ron and Hermione. If he hadn't maybe he could go and ask them for advice.

His gaze wandered over to Buckbeak. Really, it shouldn't be so difficult, should it? He was a Gryffindor. They were supposed to be brave, leaders, not hiding in the back room. Just like with Buckbeak! If you approached a Hippogriff halfheartedly, you'd just get attacked. He firmed his resolve; that might not be the best way to do something, but at least it would be the Gryffindor way. "Thanks, Buckbeak." he said. The Hippogriff cocked its head at him. He grinned back, "I'll get you a whole wheelbarrow of fish later. For now..." for now, it was time to be brave.

* * *

Elsa was interrupted from her brooding—not that she'd ever admit it as such—by the sounds of someone coming up the narrow spiral staircase that led to the cupola. They paused at the top of the stairs, and, after a moment, came over and sat down next to her. Only a few feet away. Such fearlessness was surprising. Or at least, it would have been, in another world.

"It must be nice," she muttered, almost to herself, "Not having to worry about everyone looking at you like a threat instead of a person."

The person choked out a laugh, "You're telling me," Harry replied.

Elsa slowly turned; it was Harry. Of course it was Harry. Somehow she'd known that it would be him. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He snorted, "Everyone's so focused on what I am that sometimes it seems like they forget that I'm a real person. Not just...some abstract thing, or a game piece you can move around on a board."

"It must be hard," Elsa said, turning to look out at the blizzard. Part of her wanted to send him away, but another part wanted him to stay. His words struck a certain chord somewhere inside her. And at least while she was distracted, the storms didn't seem to be getting any worse.

"You're telling me," he repeated, "I mean, I can understand trying to keep some things a secret. But not telling me _anything? _And that's not all! I-" and the next thing he knew, Harry was telling her his entire story. Fighting Voldemort in first year. Saving Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets in second year. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in year three. And then, even though his voice tightened up a bit, he told her of the Triwizard Tournament in year four.

"And then, after I do all that stuff, do they bother to tell me anything? No! I'm the one that's saved everyone, and they watch me like I'm some sort of bomb! And now Dumbledore won't even talk to me anymore!" He slammed his fist onto the ground like a toddler, glaring out into the snowstorm.

Elsa watched him, struggling to keep a smile off her lips. Despite her best efforts, a faint giggle soon burst forth, and soon she had to draw her arms to her sides to contain her laughter. Harry frowned at her, "Hey, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"I know," she said, another round of giggling suddenly consuming her, "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of..." her smile faded, and the laughter stopped. "She was always coming to me, complaining about some chancellor or another. Someone didn't approve of her marriage, or someone thought she should act a bit more 'royal'. 'Darn it!' she'd say, and she'd slam her hand down just like you did, 'I'm the one that saved the kingdom, so I can darn well dance down the main street in a toga if I want to!'"

Harry laughed, "Did she really? What was her name?"

Elsa's face quickly saddened, "Anna. She was my sister. And my best friend." she shook her head, "She was always coming to me, asking to help her, because she'd gotten Kristoff—that was her boyfriend, later husband—thrown in jail again. Or they'd accidentally let the reindeer herds loose. Or they'd turned everyone's hair blue." She smiled reminiscently, before her face darkened, "Of course, that was before everyone started to fear me."

Harry was genuinely curious, now; it had taken him single handedly defeating Voldemort as a baby to make him famous. What could have done the same for this girl? She wasn't that much older than he was. "What happened?"

She stared off into the distance. "It started just a few weeks after Anna's and Kristoff's wedding..."

* * *

**95 Years Before**

"Queen Anna! King Kristoff!" a messenger ran into their honeymoon palace, heavy gasps ringing from him, his eyes wide, "Raiders!" he wheezed, "From Weselton! They're attacking villages on the western border!"

Anna's eyes darted to Kristoff's with worry. He smiled reassuringly, and she turned towards her servants, "Order any men available to arm themselves and make their way to the western border! And see to this man, I want him to get the best care available." She quickly poured him a glass of water from a nearby sconce and handed it to the weary messenger, "You've done well," she said quietly, "Now get some rest."

As soon as he left the room, she spun to face her new husband. After the trouble she'd had with moving too fast before, they had dated for nearly four years before finally getting married. She'd only hoped they'd have some more time together before any other trouble came. She sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Kristoff smiled, "How should I know? I'm just a poor ice carrier."

Anna snorted in a rather unladylike manner, and Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. "I know that you'll do the right thing."

"Maybe you won't have to."

Anna's eyes widened, and she spun with a huge grin on her face, "Elsa!" she flung herself into her sister's arms, hugging her tightly, "I've missed you."

Elsa's eyes crinkled, "I was only away for a few weeks."

"I still missed you," Anna muttered into her shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

Elsa squeezed her reassuringly, "It's alright. You've already done all you can; the soldiers will drive off Weselton's raiders. After we kicked them out, we knew something like this might happen." She grimaced, "They never knew when to give up."

Anna pulled back and looked up at her with worry filling her face. It was the sort of face Elsa had hoped she would never see again. "I have a better idea," Elsa said suddenly, "You stay here. Enjoy the rest of your Honeymoon. I'll take care of Weselton."

Anna frowned, "I can't let you do it all alone."

Elsa laughed, shaking her finger, "Ah ah ah, I won't take no for an answer. I told you that you'd get a full Honeymoon, and a full honeymoon you will get."

"But-"

"No refunds!" she yelled loudly, making Anna giggle. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright," Anna finally said, reluctantly. "But if you have any problems, come get me right away."

"Okay," Elsa said, leaning forward to kiss her sister on the tip of her nose, darting away before Anna could react. "Now relax! Enjoy your honeymoon!" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I know he has."

Kristoff blushed bright red, and Elsa laughed as she ran out of the room. Once she was out, she let her smile fade. She wouldn't let _anything_ make Anna worry like that again. The servants watched her, waiting for instructions, and Elsa turned to them, her full queenly persona on in full force. "Queen Anna's orders are to be followed to the letter. But from now on, she is not to be told of any incidents like this. Do you understand? Anything that would bother her comes to me, first."

The servants frowned, but Elsa stared them down, and eventually they all nodded. "Good. Now, I have a kingdom to protect."

* * *

Elsa waited, anxiously, for hours until news returned. She walked up and down the halls of the ancient castle, staring through the slender arrow slits that framed the open windows. It was at times like this that she remembered what the castle was originally built for; despite its beautiful furnishings and wide windows, it was originally built to keep enemies at bay. It hadn't been used for that in hundred of years.

"Messenger Approaches!" the watchman called, and in a split second Elsa was running for the front gate. She arrived only a moment after the messenger did. "What is the news?" she demanded.

"The raiders have been repulsed!" he said, to a resounding cheer from all around. "But it was not without cost," he said sadly, "William, the blacksmiths son, was killed, as was Orndal, the nailmaker."

Elsa drew back, mouth falling open in shock. She hadn't thought...she hadn't realized that people could be hurt. She had never meant-

One of the advisors to the old king approached her as the messenger bowed and drew away. The advisor, a portly man with a great mustache named Arton, gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "Such is the nature of defending our country," he said somberly, "Not everyone can always make it home."

Elsa's face contorted into a dark frown, "We will not let Wesleton get away with this," she said quietly, "They have to know they cannot just attack us without consequence."

Arton sighed, shaking his head helplessly, "We'll never be able to prove it was them. They'll just say it was another nation, attacking from their border in an attempt to provoke war."

"But it _was_ Weselton!" Elsa said angrily, "They're the only ones that would have any reason to attack us! We've been at peace for decades!"

"And what would you have us do?" Arton asked carefully, "Our people are farmers and traders, not warriors. Would you send them to attack Weselton in retribution?"

Elsa glared up at him defiantly, but finally broke her gaze and sighed, "No. No, I can't."

"Do not fear, Queen Elsa. We will survive." he smiled bracingly, "We always have before."

* * *

Elsa waited outside the doors to the Honeymoon suite. What should she say? What _could_ she say? There was nothing she could have done. And yet, if she told her, Elsa knew that Anna would blame herself. She would hold herself responsible, no matter that she couldn't have done anything to stop it. And then she would worry, and fret, and dither, and Elsa could never forgive herself if she was the cause of that again.

And then, to her horror, the door suddenly opened, and Anna grinned out at her, "Are you going to come in or what? Kristoff and I were betting on how long it would take you to knock."

She stared at Elsa's frozen face, and reached out tentatively, "Are you alright? Is everything okay?"

Elsa was instantly shaken from her frozen reverie; immediately she forced a smile to her face. "Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that the border incident has been dealt with."

Anna's face fell at the reminder, "Was everything okay? Was anyone hurt?"

Elsa stared at her sister helplessly for a long moment. She couldn't be the cause of more worry on that carefree face. She wouldn't.

She would lie.

"No!" Elsa said, forcing her smile wider; she was sure it looked like some horrible twisted rictus, but Anna just smiled in relief as Elsa continued, "Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. You two enjoy your honeymoon."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No. I have...things to take care of."

Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked away, leaving a confused Anna behind.

* * *

"You lied to her? And that was why people started to be afraid of you?"

Elsa shook her head, sighing, "No, that was later. At the time, lying seemed like the right thing to do. Love can be funny like that; we can find ourselves doing the stupidest things for the most noble reasons."

Harry snorted, "I end up doing things like that anyway, and that's just for my friends."

Elsa looked at him strangely, "You don't love your friends?"

"W-what?" Harry stammered.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Love is more than just staring at boys...or girls, Harry," she quickly amended. "From across a room. Love is being willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of someone else. It's being willing to take ten times the punishment just so the one you care about doesn't have to feel a thing. Love is blind, and quite honestly, it can be quite stupid." she smiled, "But when it's true, it can be the most amazing thing in the entire world. It can warm the coldest heart. It can even warm a heart that doesn't deserve it. A heart like mine."

Speaking of warming...Elsa looked outside in surprise. As she'd spoken, the snowstorm had slowed, and now the sun was even peeking through the clouds, shining down brightly and melting away the snow. She smiled. Apparently, even the memories of Anna were enough to warm her heart...at least for the moment.

Harry, however, was frowning. "If you're supposed to care for your friends, why would mine betray me? Why didn't they tell me anything, even though I begged them for even a few scraps, all summer long?"

Elsa shook her head, "Aren't you looking at this wrong? They're not trying to hurt you, they're trying to protect you. If you knew that the only way to protect one of your friends was to never speak to them again, could you do it?"

"I—I don't know." Harry confessed.

"Exactly. Imagine how hard it was for them to make that same decision. Sometimes the hardest decisions to make are the ones that hurt the ones we love in order to protect them. I'm glad your friends already know that. I didn't realize it until much later."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? I thought you were trying to protect your sister?"

Elsa smiled bleakly, "So did I. It took me a long time to realize that the one I was really protecting was myself." she stared out at the tumultuous clouds, face unreadable.

"I—I think I need to go apologize." Harry suddenly said.

Elsa smiled knowingly, "Don't let me stop you. If you need me, I'll be right here."

As she listened to the teenaged boy make his way back down the crystalline steps, she lay back and stared at the clouds, remembering Anna's smiling face. No matter what she did, she always had that same smiling, trusting face to come home to. And it might not be much, but for now, it was enough to keep the storms at bay.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter; I started a new job on Sunday, and have been dealing with a lack of sleep. I was actually considering leaving it alone for a while, until suddenly at 5:00 AM last night my muse started standing on my head and wouldn't go away. Darn you, muse! *shakes fist*. She led me merrily away from the direction this chapter was originally going to go, but as long as the mead flows and winter isn't coming I won't complain._

Anyways, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Harry woke the next morning feeling a peculiar sense of contentment. It took him a moment to realize that he had nothing to do; no Dursleys to pander to, no Dudley to taunt. Even his friends were back again. There had been a few akward moments during his apology, but Ron and Hermione were just glad to have their best friend back, and soon all was forgotten. They'd spent the night talking about everything that had happened so far over the summer while sipping at butterbeer, and finally he'd stumbled up to bed and, collapsing onto the icy-white, yet surprisingly warm and comforting sheets, he'd promptly fallen asleep. And while he was asleep, he'd had a particularly pleasant dream featuring himself and a certain white haired girl. It was enough to make his face flush with embarassment, even now that he was(mostly) awake. But like dreams so often do, soon it disappeared into the back of his mind, leaving only a faint trace behind.

And now, as he looked out the blurry(without his glasses) window, it seemed that even the blizzard had abated. Harry stretched with a relaxed grin on his face. It was nice, having nothing to worry about. No deadlines, no crazed killers trying to...well, kill him. Nothing but that stupid hearing, and-

His thoughts abruptly ground to a halt. The Hearing. The Hearing to expel him from Hogwarts. The Hearing to decide if they were going to snap his wand! Harry lay back in his bed, eyes wide, mind racing. What was he going to do? He knew he was innocent; he'd never cast either of those spells they'd said he'd cast. But since when did facts get in the way of the ministry? And Hermione had explained how the Daily Prophet was demeaning him at every chance they had! What could he do?

Well, he certainly wouldn't do it alone, he resolved, standing and quickly getting dressed. He had friends that he would help no matter what, and he knew that they would return the favor. He had a faint grin on his face as he left the room; he might not know what to do, but together they could at least figure out _something._

* * *

"What doesn't make sense is how they knew you were going to cast a patronus before you had any reason to," Hermione said, frowning down at the mostly ignored tome of legal rules and regulations in front of her. Not that it was terribly useful; the Black Family Library was at least a dozen years out of date, and it looked like many of the books hadn't been unshelved in centuries. It left an odd dichotomy; the books were black with grime and dust, but the bookshelves they sat on were white as snow. If anything, it made the dark arts that were contained in most of the books stand out even more.

"It's not just that," Harry reminded her, "I thought the Ministry could only track magic we did through our wands? But I never used my wand to summon Elsa. It had to have been Accidental magic. So why would I get that first letter?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, "Weren't you listening? It wasn't you that summoned her in the first place. It was Q." She frowned deeply, "And the fact that he actually exists is...really frightening." She shook her head, "But I think it's a lot more likely that a letter was already set to come to your house, and somehow it latched onto the magic that brought Elsa there. Once that letter was sent it triggered some sort of chain reaction that made the second letter also get sent."

"Still doesn't explain how they knew a dementor was going to come," Ron said from beside the roaring fire; the temperature outside had been steadily rising all day, but they had taken advantage of the cold weather to enjoy the pleasure of a warm fire for a few hours.

Hermione's eyes, however, flashed wide, "That's it! They _knew_ the dementor was going to come, somehow!"

"But how?" Harry said, "If there was a dementor running loose, it's not like they'd know where it was and not contain it. If muggles started losing their souls, that would break the Statute of Security real quickly."

"So the Dementor wasn't running loose," Hermione said slowly, before turning to Harry with a horrified expression, "It was there on purpose. And the Ministry of Magic knew it! Oh, it has to be! It's the only way that makes sense!"

Ron choked on a chip, "The Ministry tried to kill Harry?"

There was a loud thump from the other side of the room, and an instant later Sirius was standing next to them. "What's this about trying to kill Harry?" He demanded, "How?"

"The dementor," Harry explained, "How did it get to me without killing anyone else? Why did it target only me, and walk past Mrs. Figg? For that matter, why didn't it attack any of the Muggles nearby? There must have been dozens of easier targets, so why come after me? And worst of all; how did they know I was going to have to cast a patronus, _before_ the dementor arrived!?"

Sirius suddenly looked very much the gaunt prison escapee. His hand clenched his wand until his knuckles were white, and he looked as if he were about to apparate away at any second.

"We don't know that for sure," Hermione said quickly, "Even if they did lead a dementor to Harry's house, everyone knows he can cast a patronus by now. If they were trying to kill you, they'd use a method you couldn't block."

"But if they were just trying to get me expelled..." Harry muttered darkly.

"I'll kill'em!" Sirius said, slowly. "I'll hunt'em down and kill every last one of them! He could've been killed! He almost was!"

"I'm right here, you know," Harry said mildly, "And if you recall, I wasn't. Elsa saved my life. Which, at the moment, makes her the second best offer for godparent. If you go off and get yourself killed, do you really want me to have a Princess as a godmother?"

Sirius' eyes went wide, then he glanced at Harry, annoyed. "Fine," he finally said, "I get the point. No murder." he turned away, muttering just loudly enough for Hermione to hear, "For now."

Hermione frowned, but let the comment slide. "Either way, it's...terrible," she said, "I mean, we already knew the Ministry was trying to discredit you, but actually trying to kill you?"

"I don't know that it should be any surprise," Harry said, "Lucius has always been in with the minister, and if you recall, he's one of Voldemort's personal cronies. It would probably be more surprising if the ministry _wasn't_ already under the dark tosser's control."

"Language, Harry," Lupin said, striding into the room and shaking off his coat, "And Dumbledore still has hopes of turning the Ministry to our side."

"And we've all seen how well Dumbledore's plans have been turning out," Harry said sarcastically.

Lupin gave Harry a reproving look. "Professor Dumbledore, Harry. Also, please consider the repercussions of losing the support of the ministry completely. They control the wizarding world. Without their support, or at least ambivalence, none of what we're trying to do here would be possible?"

"And what is that, exactly?" Hermione said pointedly.

Lupin frowned, "You know I can't tell you that, Hermione. Just rest assured, we cannot afford to alienate the Ministry right now."

"Ever after they've tried to kill Harry?" Sirius asked sharply from a chair in the corner. While nobody had been paying attention, he had poured himself a glass of some sort of green liquid and was nursing it with a murderous expression.

Lupin turned in surprise."What? What do you mean?"

Sirius didn't look up from his drink, "How, pray tell, did the Ministry send Harry an owl warning him for casting a patronus charm, before a dementor even arrived? How did that dementor_ get_ to Privet drive without leaving a trail of soulless husks across Britain? And how, exactly, did the ministry already have a very finely crafted letter telling Harry that he was expelled and his wand was to be destroyed, mere _minutes_ after he was attacked?"

"I-I..." Lupin stammered, clearing his throat, "I'm certain Dumbledore has a perfectly good explanation."

"I can't wait to hear it," Sirius growled, "But isn't it a bit strange that he's chosen just now, of all times, to not show up? You'd think that Harry would deserve some sort of assistance, considering his life was put into danger once again."

Lupin started to glare at Sirius, "I'm not going to start doubting everyone just because of a theory. Especially not Dumbledore. Have you forgotten all he's done? For all of us?"

Sirius frowned, but sank slightly into his chair and was silent. Lupin turned towards the Trio, "Nonetheless, this is a very important discovery. I'll make sure Dumbledore is informed, it could profoundly impact how we deal with the ministry in the future."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Lupin smiled again, "On a happier subject, what can you tell us about our surprising visitor? Have you been able to find out anything new? Why she caused the blizzard yesterday, perhaps?"

"She wasn't exactly clear, but..." Harry frowned, "I think she lost only person she ever really cared about. Her sister, Anna."

Hermione gasped, "What? How? Why!?"

The left side of Harry's mouth tugged down into a grimace, "She didn't exactly say. She mostly just talked about her sister getting married."

Hermione squealed slightly, making Ron send her an odd look. "Sorry," she said, flushing red, "I...I might like that movie a bit more than I admitted before. They got married!?"

Harry smiled at her bright red expression, but soon looked thoughtful, "Yeah, four years after...something? But even that was a long time ago, from the way she put it. But it can't have been that long ago, could it? She doesn't look that much older than us."

"Looks can be deceiving."

As one, they turned to the door and stared in shock at the person that was there. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he looked at first Sirius, then at everyone else in the room, before finally settling firmly on Harry. "Hello, Harry." he said, "How are you feeling today?"

Harry mumbled something in surprise, and Dumbledore smiled wisely, "My brother, Aberforth, often says the same thing. Then again, people often say he is quite mad." He watched Harry for a long moment, and Harry suddenly felt like they were back in the Headmaster's Office, and he was a first year telling the Headmaster about the Philosopher's Stone all over again. Finally, the ancient wizard sighed deeply. "Harry, I am afraid I must apologize."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"Long ago, I made a mistake. A very simple mistake, but that does not condone its severity." Dumbledore smiled sadly, "When I brought you to your aunt's doorstep, I had assumed that she would feel love for you, as any aunt should for the child of their sister. After waiting a scant few weeks, I returned to ensure that the wards had taken hold. When I was there, I tested their strength, and was startled by their weakness. But I reassured myself that they should only respond properly to one who had evil intentions. I allowed several alchemical devices to sample those wards, and have been watching over them ever since. I assumed that, so long as their strength remained constant, there was nothing to worry about. And the last thing that I wanted was to meddle with your childhood. So I left you alone, and only watched from a distance." Dumbledore suddenly looked incredibly tired, and Lupin quickly summoned a chair for the Headmaster. "My assumptions were wrong. The fact that a dementor, perhaps one of the evilest creatures to walk this earth, was able to penetrate them without a struggle, only goes to show how much. Because of the foolishness of an arrogant old man, your life was placed into danger that it never should have faced."

Harry, and everyone else in the room, gaped at Dumbledore in utter surprise. "You mean all that time spent at the Dursleys was for nothing?" Harry said dully.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "I am afraid so. And...after I saw that the wards had been broken so easily, I went to investigate why. What I found..." his hands tightened until his wrinkled hands turned white, "...it was not the treatment of any loving family. It should have been obvious from the start. I am so sorry, my dear boy."

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in thought, "But if the wards didn't actually exist, why was Harry never attacked by anything else before?"

"Quite frankly?" Dumbledore chuckled tiredly, "I believe for the same reasons I never believed them to be anything but absolute. Harry's location was kept secret from most; of those who knew, they were also wise enough to investigate and quite likely discovered that I played a part in the setting of the wards around the house. Following that, I imagine that many of them simple gave up."

"What? Why?" Harry said. He couldn't imagine someone like Lucius Malfoy giving up for any reason.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly, "What would be the reason? None of Voldemort's followers were aware that he was still alive. Attacking you would have been little more than a petty act of revenge, and men like Lucius Malfoy," his eyes twinkled a little brighter, "Are far too practical to lower themselves to revenge without profit."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly again, "If it weren't for how utterly accidental it was, I would almost be proud. Without wards or any effort whatsoever, I was able to completely convince the wizarding world that attacking you would be impossible. I could almost give myself a lemon drop..." the twinkled faded and his half smile disappeared, "If it weren't for the danger that it put you into every day. Can you ever convince yourself to forgive me, Harry?"

Harry stared at the penitent Headmaster, completely at a loss for words. What did he expect him to say? That he hated him for making a mistake and trying to make up for it?

"Erm...fine." Harry finally said, awkwardly, "Don't worry about it."

The sparkled immediately reappeared in Dumbledore's eyes, "Thank you, Harry. It means...a great deal to me. Please, I hope that I never lose your trust."

"What brought this on, anyway?"

Dumbledore sighed, "It was the presence of your friend, actually. The one you called Elsa of Arendelle. She was there and saved your life. Perhaps young Nymphadora could have done the same, but perhaps not. Either way, she made me realize something; that despite my grandiose ambitions, I am no more omnipotent than anyone else. I must admit, I was becoming a bit arrogant in my old age. Perhaps it was all the talk of being 'the only one Voldemort ever feared'." He chuckled drily, pulling a lemon drop from somewhere in the folds of his robes and popping it into his mouth, sucking on it vigorously. "Ah, marvelous," he murmured, closing his eyes.

"What do you plan to do now?" Hermione demanded, making Harry give her a questioning look. She had never not trusted Dumbledore before; why the sudden hostility. She returned it seriously, "If even you can admit that your plans aren't flawless, then you need to trust someone. Why not us? It's obvious that we're important in them somehow. You need to trust _someone._"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Indeed, you are quite right Ms. Granger. However, I am afraid that that you three are not yet ready for the full truth. At the very least, I must discuss the subject with someone else. Someone whose wisdom I trust implicitly. And there have been scant few of those people since my dear friend Nicholas Flamel moved on."

"Then who?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily, "Why, I should think it should be obvious. Someone whose looks are quite deceiving indeed."

And then, with a mysterious smile, he stood and swept out of the room.

* * *

Elsa's senses were turned almost entirely inward, sitting in the open air, letting the cold currents and flurries caress her face and skin. When others came to visit her, she could distract herself for a time with their voices, with the warmth of their skin. But once they left, the blizzard inside roared to get out. Almost all of her being, her will, her focus, and her fondest memories, were turned towards a constant battle to keep it restrained. Contrary to her expectations, as she had grown older, the storming emotions inside had only gotten harder to control, not easier. Every bit of herself was focused on herself.

And yet, somehow...she still knew.

Someone was approaching. Someone with real Power.

A tiny bit more of herself turned towards them, giving out a little warning burst of cold. To her surprise, rather than trying to blast it away with heat or simply ignore it, they matched it with a tiny, equal burst of heat. It was almost playful. Slowly she turned, finding an ancient, white-bearded man regarding her with eyes that seemed oddly devoid of their usual twinkle.

They stared each other down for five long minutes. Finally, as if he had discerned something important from their silent moments, the bearded man chuckled and shook his head, his long beard waving in the breeze, "Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore." he offered an ancient, wrinkled, yet surprisingly strong hand, and after a moment of pondering, Elsa reached out and took it. On contact, it seemed to warm her icy skin, sending streamers of heat throughout her body. Then he released his grasp, and the warmth was gone, but his smile was stronger than ever.

Elsa looked curiously at him; he had a presence of the sort that she had never felt before. Fiery and yet controlled, like steel but with a softness to it. Through the cold air that surrounded him, she felt his aura; power radiated from him in waves, and even more from his wand; amazingly, it seemed to be almost as powerful as he was. And that was when it was quite powerful indeed.

Elsa finally nodded politely. This man might not claim to be royalty, but men of his power and stature deserved respect. "I am Elsa of Arendelle." She said simply. Titles were for impressing those who could be impressed. She highly doubted that any title would impress this man.

"So I have been told. You have a striking presence, Lady Elsa," Dumbledore said seriously, "When I first looked at you, I must confess that I attempted to probe your mind. What I found there was mental discipline unlike anything I have ever seen. Discipline like that cannot have been developed in such a short time as you appear to have been alive. I know it is often considered impolite," He smiled merrily, "But would you mind telling me how old you really are? And why you seem to bear such guilt on your shoulders?"

Elsa blinked, startled. Guilty? How would he know...and then she saw it. It was a certain slant, in his shoulders, maybe. He exuded confidence, just beneath his external layer of calm. But then, somehow, hidden beneath even that...there was guilt, there. Guilt that had been there for so long for it to become a normal part of his being. And Elsa recognized it. It was the same guilt that she saw every time she looked into the mirror.

"I am one hundred and twenty one years old," Elsa said simply, "And I have done things in that time that would be enough to make anyone guilty."

* * *

At the bottom of the staircase, Harry stood, eyes wide. Then he quickly turned and walked away, his mind working quickly. He had many things to consider. Not the least of which was that the girl that saved his life, the girl who he'd been having dreams about, was more than ten times older than him!

* * *

_To be continued._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
